


Overwhelmed

by Lxcekitty



Series: THUNDERSTROMS [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: Yamaguchi gets easily overwhelmed by loud noises and is gets anxious about a Thunderstorm that hits their town. Luckily he has his boyfriend Tsukki at his side doing everything he can to help comfort him.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just self indulgent domestic fluff but I hope you enjoy it!!! 
> 
> I love Tsukkiyama so why not start off the series with one of the best ships (cough, cough)

It had been raining all day with no signs of stopping any time soon. Yamaguchi was sat by a large window, curled into a ball, knees tucking into his chest, back against the wall, watching the rain dribble down it making the room echo. It’s not that Yamaguchi hated the rain, it was what came with the rain that he hated; thunderstorms, the overwhelmingly loud crack that surrounded the house, with no place to escape from it. Yamaguchi had never been good with noise, for whatever reason he simply found it overwhelming, however, he equally hated silence and so he was thankful for the sound that the rain made as it hit against the window, bringing sound to the otherwise silent house. 

“You're seriously not planning to sit there all day are you?” a teasing voice appeared from the edge of the lounge.

The voice belonged to a Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi’s boyfriend of 4 years and lifelong best friend. Yamaguchi whipped his mindless starring from the window and met his boyfriend’s gold eyes.

“Of course not Tsukki” he lied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“At least bring a cushion to sit on and some blankets, might as well make yourself comfortable.” Tsukishima responded in his usual cold sounding tone before walking back into his office. 

It was quiet again; too quiet and Yamaguchi hated it. 

He got up and headed to their bedroom, gathering the blankets and cushions like his boyfriend had suggested, holding them in his arms, struggling to get back down the stairs whilst his vision was blocked by the mountain of plush items. Inevitably he fell, tumbling down the second half of the staircase, thankfully landing on top of where the pillows had fallen to the floor so he had a safe landing. Before he had time to process what just happened, he heard footsteps fast approaching, getting closer and closer, until they stopped in front of him, he grumbled as he knew what was coming next. 

“Pffft-” was the first thing he heard when Tsukishima appeared from around the corner, Yamaguchi just scowled in response. 

“Are you hurt?” Tsukishima asked, his tone more serious this time. 

“Nothing except my pride, and maybe a couple of carpet burns,”

“If you wanted help, you should've just said so, you fool,”

Tsukishima leant out his hand to help Yamaguchi up, he gratefully took the hand expecting the strong arm to pull him to his feet, instead he was pulled into Tsukishima's chest. Naturally Yamaguchi hugged back, burying his head into the space between his neck and his shoulder, he always smelt nice, like comfort, like home. They stayed like that for a while before pulling away, Tsukishima placed a soft kiss onto the smaller ones forehead, before pulling away from the warmth their two bodies had created. 

A short while later, the rain was pouring even harder now, The couple had gathered the pillows and blankets and had arranged them around the window, so Yamaguchi could keep a close lookout for any signs of a thunderstorm approaching, he was wrapped up and almost buried in the sea of cushions, he smiled as best he could as Tsukishima leaned down to kiss his head once again, before standing up and began to make his way back to his office. 

“Dont go,” was all that Yamaguchi had managed to say, his comfort and happiness quickly disappearing, Tsukishima could tell that the threat of a thunderstorm was playing on his mind.

Tsukishima quickly understood his boyfriends plea for him to say, his fear of thunder wasn't anything of a joke to him but the storm wasn't forecast to start for another couple hours or so and he had a tonne of work to do before the end of the week. 

“I need to work Tadashi.” he said sounding slightly apologetic.

“Please..” 

The sound of his boyfriend pleading make his heart ache, he didn't want to abandon his boyfriend in favour of work but equally he didn't want to lose his job. He stayed silent trying his best to ignore the tear filled eyes of his boyfriend as he left the room, heading back to the office. He could hear Yamaguchi's anxious thoughts from the other room and to say it was distracting was an understatement, with that he abandoned his desktop sat at his desk and rooted through his briefcase to retrieve his laptop before returning to the lounge. He smiled quietly to himself as he saw Yamaguchi’s face light up at his return, he quickly pulled the blankets away and settled under them, next to Yamaguchi, opened his laptop and continued his work from where he left off in the other room.

“Happy now?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yes,” Yamaguchi responded nuzzling into Tsukishima’s side. 

They stayed that way for a long time, Tsukishima’s typing accompanied the rainfall nicely almost lulling Yamaguchi to sleep, it was nice. That’s when it started; the ominous traces of thunder fast approaching, beginning to shake the house. Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi grip his wrist so tight the circulation almost cut off.

“Did you hear that?” he asked anxiously, voice almost a whisper.

“I'm not deaf Tadashi,” Tsukishima deadpanned, attempting to loosen Yamaguchi's death grip to intertwine their hands together instead. 

Yamaguchi laughed slightly at Tsukishima’s bluntness, letting him rub small comforting circles into his hand. He was unsure of what to do, how long was the thunder going to last? Did he need to grab headphones or something? Was he putting Tsukki off working? Did Tsukki hate him for being like this? What if the thunder gets unbearable? 

“Stop overthinking.” Tsukishima said bluntly.

“I .. I wasn't” Yamaguchi responded stumbling over his words. 

“If you say so.”

Tsukishima returned to his work, the room was quiet, too quiet, the anticipation of the next rumble of thunder felt like Yamaguchi was being kicked in the stomach. Just as Yamaguchi began to relax again and move away slightly from his boyfriend so that he could breath another large rumble of thunder shook through the house, it was louder than the last one. The thunder was becoming more regular and louder with each boom, rain was thrashing against the windows. Naturally Yamaguchi’s mind and body froze in pure terror, he felt himself slowly begin to lose himself in his thoughts, attempting to protect and distract himself from the overwhelming sounds coming from outside. He was subconsciously clinging to Tsukishima’s hoodie so tightly his knuckles began to turn white and his nails began to leave imprints in the palms of his hands. The thunder was now accompanied by large streaks of Lightning flashing across the sky, the big window they were sat by allowed the flash to illuminate the room before quickly disappearing. Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed that he was shaking; Tsukishima had noticed. The whole time since the thunder started Tsukishima had kept a close eye on his boyfriend, he noticed his shaking and how his knuckles were turning white, palms of his hands threatening to bleed from how tightly his nails were pressing into his skin. 

“Hey now,” Tsukishima said softly, Yamaguchi jumped at the sound of his voice. 

Yamaguchi looked up at him with wide eyes, he was looking but not really seeing; he was obviously too wrapped up inside his head to fully be in the present. Tsukishima gently placed his hands around where Yamaguchi’s were tightly fisted, slowly trying to coax them to relax by rubbing his thumbs over each bump on the others knuckles. 

“You’ll make your hands bleed” Tsukishima warned, voice still light and soft. 

Yamaguchi looked down at his white fists confusedly, releasing the grip slightly. Before he could close his fists again, Tsukishima took both his hands into his lap and began to fiddle with his fingers and rub them soothingly, he had learnt this distraction technique from his mum once when he was younger. Yamaguchi seemed to have relaxed a bit and was coming back to his senses, though his shaking and anxiety hadn’t gone away completely yet, that was okay. Tsukishima moved the laptop from his lap and replaced it with his boyfriend, kissing his face in a quick yet loving motion, Yamaguchi leaned into Tsukishima’s chest even though his body was still stiff with fright. 

The thunder continued to surround the house, lightning striking at an erratic and irregular pace, each time Yamaguchi’s body would tense up and Tsukishima had to coax him into relaxing again telling him how the thunder won’t hurt him and how it’ll all be over soon. When a particularly big crash of thunder hit, Yamaguchi cupped his hands over his ears, his body closed in on itself, tears in his eyes visible threatening to fall. It hurt Tsukishima to see him like this. 

“Do you want me to get my Headphones?” he asked worriedly. 

Much to his surprise Yamaguchi nodded, he wasn’t expecting a response from him, he assumed that he had crawled back inside his mind; his way of drowning sound out. Tsukishima was slowly standing up off of the floor, being careful not to trip over the blankets, when he caught Yamaguchi’s eyes meeting his, for the first time since the thunder began, a worried expression plastered over his face. 

“I’ll be back, 50 seconds tops, promise.” Tsukishima said reassuringly, he added the time limit specifically knowing that Yamaguchi would count every second he was gone, keeping him distracted until Tsukishima returned. 

He didn't know if Yamaguchi had heard him or not, frankly he didn’t care, he left the room, his long legs carrying him twice the speed and distance of the average person. He prayed that thunder wouldn't sound during the brief time he was gone. 

Surely enough it did.

Tsukishima had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard it ‘shit’ he thought to himself, he scrambled towards his bedside table and grabbed whichever pair his hands set upon first, he was roughly 35 seconds into his time limit now. As soon as his hands got a grip on a bulky pair of headphones be bolted out the room and down the stairs, almost slipping down the last few and back into the lounge to find his boyfriend curled into an even tighter ball, tears now streaming from his eyes, his body shaking. Tsukishima instantly knelt down beside him placing a hand on his knee, slowly pulling his phone from his sweatpant pocket and plugging the headphones into his phone whilst queuing up Yamaguchi's playlist that he had saved on his phone. He delicately placed the large white headphones over Yamaguchi's ears and pressed shuffle, he could visibly see Yamaguchi calm. He leaned Yamaguchi into his lap, covering them both with blankets, the smaller one had his eyes closed, focused purely on the music coming from the headphones. 

Yamaguchi’s playlist was mainly filled with interludes from alternative artists, mostly soft electronic sounds accompanied by very few words. It was dramatically different from Tsukishima's playlist, which was a mix of just about everything you could imagine, he was very passionate about music and that was reflected in his knowledge. Tsukishima liked Yamaguchi's music, it was so purely his own style and that's what he loved, whenever he found himself missing his boyfriend he put on his playlist, he knew every song, every beat and bar. He knew Yamaguchi's playlist so well that he could recognise what song was playing just from the sounds that leaked through the headphones, currently it was one of their shared favorites; the one that played in the background of the coffee shop during their first date.

Tsukishima smiled as he felt Yamaguchi’s body finally relax fully, his head leaning against his chest, his breathing had evened out just like the storm outside, his body curled up in the blanket, his eyes still closed. Tsukishima placed a kiss onto the top of his head, breathing in his apple scented hair. The storm was finally subsiding, though the rain hadn’t let up just yet. They sat together on the floor surrounded by the blankets for a long time after the storm had passed, Tsukishima not wanting to wake up his sleeping angel of a boyfriend just yet, he spent the time counting the chocolate freckles on his face and admiring how beautiful and precious the boy was. 

Hours later when Yamaguchi had woken, he found himself in their bed, alone, the room dark with his mood light illuminating the room, he smiled as he heard a muffled voice coming from the kitchen downstairs, it was Kei singing like he always did when he cooked, his voice was sweet yet rough with a perfectly imperfect tone, it was rare to hear Tsukishima sing and so always enjoyed hearing it on the rare occasions that it happened. Yamaguchi didn't know what time it was, nor did he care; all he knew was that he was hungry and whatever Tsukishima was cooking smelt delicious. 

The two spent the rest of their late evening eating the food Tsukishima had cooked, and laughing at some mindless cartoon that was on the TV, outside the rain had finally stopped leaving the smell of wet concrete to creep in through the windows, Yamaguchi smiled as he briefly remembered the storm and how Tsukishima had comforted him. ‘I really am lucky to have him.’ he thought as he placed his head onto the taller ones shoulders. 


End file.
